Let It Be
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: Bayangkan dirimu terperangkap di cinta segitiga. Mulanya kau yang memegang kendali dalam permainan mun setelahnya sebuah pilihan sulit menghampirimu: apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Terlebih ketika di akhir cerita cinta segitiga itu, kaulah yang menjadi pembatas kedua orang lainnya?


Summary: Bayangkan dirimu terperangkap di cinta segitiga. Mulanya kau yang memegang kendali dalam permainan setelahnya sebuah pilihan sulit menghampirimu: apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Terlebih ketika di akhir cerita cinta segitiga itu, kaulah yang menjadi pembatas kedua orang lainnya?

* * *

Let It Be

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Romance, Angst

BertholdxAnnie, slash! BertholdxReiner, Berthold POV, OOC, AU, Typo

Dedicated to: Frans (salah seorang sahabatku) dan Kaizumielric2210 (itupun kalau dirimu berkenan)

* * *

**A/N:**

Ini baru pertama kali Ao ngetik author's note di awal. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada _spoiler-spoiler_ yang nyempil di sini… hehehe. Ao cuman mau kasih penjelasan singkat tentang fic kali ini.

Berthold sama Reiner bukanlah sahabat di sini.

'hutan perpohon tinggi' yang dimaksud itu hutan yang ada di episode 18 – 22 (lupa episode berapa, kayaknya sih antara segitu). Ao nggak inget entuh hutan namanya apa… hehehe

terlalu banyak "haruskah aku senang" atau juga "haruskah aku sedih" dan sebagainya. Tolong dimaklumi, author kehabisan ide untuk mengembangkan cerita sesuai genre

Annie bakal dibikin OOC paling jleb di sini /eh #gubrak *dibanting female titan* cuman ke-OOC-annya ini nggak bakalan dibahas terlalu sering

Ya…. Kalo baca penjelasannya dulu pasti pada nggak ngerti. Pokoknya ini cuman buat pedoman aja. Kalo nggak ngerti… ya bisa ditanyakan?

Hehehe

Enjoy the story! (# 'o')9

* * *

_**TENG… TENG… TENG…**_

Bel berdentang, tanda pelajaran akan dimulai kira-kira 15 menit lagi.

Saat itu adalah tahun ketigaku, bisa dibilang juga tahun terakhirku di Shiganshina High School. Memang sebenarnya hari itu sama seperti hari-hari di tahun ajaran lalu. Namun karena aku terlambat bangun, aku baru saja sampai di sekolah 15 menit sebelum kegiatan belajar mengajar dilaksanakan.

Siswa-siswi yang lain sudah duduk di kelas masing-masing, hanya aku saja yang masih berada di luar kelas.

"Di mana namaku? Apakah tak ada?" aku mulai cemas mencari nama 'Berthold Hoover' di papan pengunguman. Karena kebiasaanku, aku selalu mencari dari belakang, lebih tepatnya urutan kelas terakhir.

"12-8, tak ada. 12-7, tak ada. 12-6, tak ada…"

Ketika mulai putus asa, aku baru mencoba mencari dari urutan pertama.

_12-2_

…

…

_Berthold Hoover_

…

…

Ah… akhirnya ada juga namaku.

"Ah, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?" seperti kata pepatah, 'penyesalan selalu datang di akhir'.

Aku melihat-lihat siapa saja yang satu kelas denganku.

"Eren, Jean…. Huh, kelihatannya kelas ini akan ribut seperti tahun lalu. Eh…" tak sengaja aku melirik ke kertas di sebelahku, dan tepat tersorot nama Reiner Braun di pandanganku.

Sebenarnya aku amat senang melihat ada nama ini. Terlebih nama tersebut berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku. Namun rasa sedih karena tak lagi satu kelas juga tiba-tiba berkecambuk dalam hatiku.

Mungkin sebelumnya belum ada yang mengetahui rahasiaku tentang dirinya? Ya, aku sengaja merahasiakan hal ini, bahkan dari sahabatku, Eren, atau juga Annie yang _notabene_-nya pasanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku telah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertamaku. Dan pandangan pertamaku adalah seorang laki-laki. Orang tersebut adalah Reiner Braun._

ingin sekali kusampaikan hal itu pada semua orang, namun aku yakin takkan pernah ada yang bisa menerima hal tersebut.

Reiner adalah murid kelas 10-1, kelas yang juga aku tempati. Pada masa orientasi, ia satu-satunya siswa asal sekolah yang tak sama denganku yang aku kenal. Bagaimana aku mengenalnya?

Aku pertama kali mengenalinya ketika masih menduduki bangku di Shiganshina Junior High School. Dulu kami hampir selalu satu kereta, baik saat pergi ke sekolah masing-masing, maupun pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Itulah awal waktu aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

"Oi, Berth! Ternyata kita memang satu sekolah ya? Haha…" Reiner yang pertama kali menyapaku saat masa orientasi.

"Ah, Reiner! Iya, ya? Kuharap kita bisa semakin sering lagi pulang bersama? Hahaha…" balasku pada sapaannya. Setelah itu kami bercanda gurau bersama.

Saat pembagian kelas, aku berharap bisa satu kelas dengannya. Ternyata doaku dikabulkan. Aku dan Reiner berada di kelas 10-1.

Entah takdir yang sedang jahil denganku atau hanya perasaanku, setiap ada kerja kelompok, aku sering sekali satu kelompok dengannya.

Reiner adalah anak yang supel bergaul. Berkat kecerdasan dan kepiawaiannya bermain sepak bola, banyak teman-teman yang mulai suka berteman dengannya. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat banyak perempuan yang menyukainya. Entah apakah aku harus senang atau galau. Semakin hari Reiner semakin jauh dariku.

Memang aku tergolong anak yang pandai, namun kurang suka bergaul. Apa lagi aku tak terlalu menyukai olahraga sepak bola. Hal itu yang membuatku merasa jurang pembatasku dan Reiner semakin jauh. Pulang bersama hanyalah seperti obrolan yang menyebrangi jurang tersebut.

Memang jarak kami semakin lama semakin jauh, namun perlakuan Reiner padaku masih sama seperti dahulu, tak membedakan mana yang dekat dan mana yang jauh. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, perilaku Reiner sepertinya juga menunjukkan kalau ia menyukaiku.

Hampir setiap kali, sepertinya ia mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melirikku. Ketika aku kembali menatap balik, ia langsung membuang muka. Beberapa kali aku menangkap basah ia sedang memperhatikanku. Namun ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, berharap pemikiranku tentangnya salah.

Hari-hari terus berganti. Lama kelamaan Ia juga semakin enggan untuk berurusan denganku, bahkan hanya untuk berpapasan saat berjalan. Sehingga ketika suatu saat kami menghadapi masalah yang harus dihadapi bersama, canggung menyelimuti kami secara bergantian. Pelebur _nervous_ itu hanyalah senyum dari masing-masing diri kami.

.

.

.

Masih di masa yang sama, ada pula seorang perempuan yang dekat denganku. Annie Leonhard namanya. Sebelumnya, kuakui terlebih dahulu. Aku selalu mudah jatuh hati pada orang-orang yang perhatian kepadaku. Buktinya, kedekatanku dengannya membuatku juga menyukainya, meski rasa suka itu pastinya kurang dari rasa sayangku pada Reiner.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, di saat jurang antara aku dan Reiner semakin meluas, jarakku dengan Annie semakin mendekat bagai magnet. Yang tadinya hampir sering Reiner berkelompok denganku, sekarang posisinya digantikan oleh Annie.

Seakan semakin dekatnya aku dengan Annie mengisyaratkanku bahwa cinta pada Reiner mungkin hanyalah sebatas angin lalu saja. Takdir mempertemukanku dengan orang lain yang mungkin lebih baik darinya.

Detik, menit, jam. Semua terus melangkah ke depan. Hari demi hari menggantikan bulan. Latar kali ini adalah di bulan Desember. Shiganshina HS mengadakan studi wisata menuju hutan berpohon tinggi.

Sempat aku berpikir untuk mempererat kembali hubunganku dengan Reiner. Namun ada yang menghalangi niatku itu. Ingin sekali kuhilangkan pembatas itu, namun pembatas itu adalah orang yang juga terlanjur kusayangi.

Ya, seperti yang tadi kukatakan, orang tersebut adalah Annie. Pikiranku selama berada di sana hanya Annie, Annie, dan Annie. Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar secara langsung aku mengatakan kepadanya 'aku menyukaimu'.

.

.

.

Ketika di sana, sebenarnya takdir tadinya kembali mengujiku. Teman-teman yang biasanya dekat dengan Reiner sedang entah kemana. Reiner yang mungkin merasa tak ada teman menghampiriku. Namun saat itu seperti tameng yang melindungiku. Sehingga waktu itu, aku tak dapat lagi memikirkan dirinya. Yang tadinya aku selalu canggung di depannya, saat itu aku sangat sekali lancar dalam melakukan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku. Justru Reinerlah yang semakin canggung di depanku.

Beberapa bulan setelah studi wisata itu, ada sebuah ideologi baru dalam diriku. Tanpa kusadari, terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk menjadikan Annie sebagai pasanganku. Tak peduli dengan Reiner. Laki-laki tersebut adalah orang dalam masa laluku.

Akhirnya kami; aku dan Annie; resmi berpacaran di saat itu. Menurutku hanya itulah memori terindah di kelas 10…

.

.

.

Di kelas 11, aku kembali satu kelas dengan Reiner. Hanya saja Annie berada di kelas yang berbeda. Aku di 11-1, sedang Annie di 11-2.

Perasaan yang dulu pernah menggangguku kembali hadir. Haruskah senyum senang tampil ataukah raut sedih yang harus muncul di wajahku. Annie yang adalah pasanganku berada di kelas yang berbeda, sedangkan Reiner yang ingin kulupakan kembali satu kelas denganku. Akhirnya tahun keduaku kuhabiskan hanya dengan kegalauan hati.

Memang wali kelasku di kelas 11 ini adalah guru favorit dari semua siswa, Miss Petra. Kenyamanan di tahun kedua ini ternyata masih belum dapat menenangkan kegalauanku. Mata ini ternyata masih belum ikhlas meninggalkan Reiner dalam keseharianku. Di sela-sela kosong, seperti biasa, Reiner mencuri-curi kesempatan memperhatikanku. Entah mengapa akupun melakukan hal yang sama, namun yang hanya di pikiranku hanyalah Annie.

Di semester dua, saat perombakan posisi tempat duduk, wali kelas mengatur tempat duduk kami hingga tersisa 2 orang. Sempat kuberpikir aku akan duduk sendiri, ternyata tidak. Miss Petra menempatkanku tepat berada satu meja dengan Reiner.

'mimpi apa dirimu semalam, Berthold? Sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan?'

Reiner senang karena bisa duduk dengan orang yang pandai. Aku hanya bisa ikut senang karena tak duduk sendiri, meski harus melawan hatiku sendiri…

Selama duduk dengannya, ia selalu membicarakan seorang perempuan yang berada di kelas lain, tepatnya satu kelas dengan Annie. Krista Renz, ia menyukai perempuan tersebut. Ah, harusnya aku senang, tapi ada sesuatu yang tak membiarkan perasaan itu muncul…

Tepat 2 bulan kemudian Miss Petra mengubah kembali tempat dudukku. Memang akhirnya aku berpisah kembali dengan Reiner. Aku hanya bisa merasa mengambang saja. Kembali dalam kebimbangan, haruskah senang atau sedih. Akhir berita yang kudengar dari mulutnya adalah ia menjalani hubungan tanpa status dengan Krista.

Singkat cerita di tahun kedua ini, memang prestasi belajarku di kelas 11 itu semakin meningkat dari tahun sebelumnya. Waktu itu aku bisa berada tepat di bawah Armin yang adalah peringkat satu di kelasku. Ternyata peringkat Reinerpun juga meningkat. ia meraih _ranking_ 3. Haruskah aku senang?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui Reiner berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku, perasaanku melega sedikit. Entah saat itu juga ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku saat aku membaca kembali ke atas. Kurang lebih di urutan ke 3 kelas 12-1.

_Annie Leonhard_

Annie berada di kelas yang sama dengan Reiner. Seharusnya aku biasa saja dengan semua hal tersebut. Namun rasa takut mulai menghampiri diriku. Rasa was-was mulai menghampiriku.

Memang sebenarnya aku tak tahu, apa yang harus kutakuti dari keadaan tersebut. Buktinya, setelah beberapa minggu berlangsung, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Semua berjalan lancar. Hanya saja hati ini merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Annie, sosok yang periang dan penyemangat, pasti menganggap rasa was-wasku ini sebagai bentuk perhatian yang mendalam.

Dan benar saja ketakutanku. Kejadian bermula beberapa bulan setelah hari itu.

Semua dimulai dari rumor Reiner meninggalkan Krista. Apakah Reiner mulai menyukai orang lain?

Dan aku sendiri mendengar dari mulut Annie sendiri tentang orang yang tadinya amat kusayangi. Ya…. TADINYA.

Kesimpulannya, hampir di segala kegiatan, Reiner selalu membayang-bayangi Annie. Segala cerita tentang kejadian di kelas 12-1 selalu ada Reiner. Apakah benar Reiner semakin mendekati Annie?

Dan bulan kembali berlalu, aku melihat sendiri dengan kepala mataku sendiri. Saat itu bel sudah berdering. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam untuk pulang. Hannah, Franz dan Ymir mengajakku dan Annie untuk pergi ke café. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencari Annie terlebih dahulu." Aku berdiri dekat jendela ketika sampai di kelas 12-1, sambil batinku terus bertanya, 'di manakah Annie?'. Memang Annie dan beberapa orang lainnya saat itu belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Reiner yang saat ini adalah ketua kelas 12-1, masih menunggu.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Reiner seperti menaruh perhatian lebih pada Annie. Ia memberi kertas tugas milik orang lain untuk Annie. Yang kudengar, ia menyuruh Annie menyalin dari kertas tersebut.

Annie yang ingin cepat, langsung saja mengambil kertas tersebut. Tersirat senyum pada wajah Reiner. Dengan sabar ia berdiri di samping meja Annie.

Aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah kasih seorang ketua kelas pada salah satu anggota kelasnya. namun dari senyum Reiner, aku dapat menangkap hal yang lainnya.

Sesuatu yang sungguh memperbesar ganjalan dalam hatiku.

Melihat hal tersebut, aku langsung saja masuk ke kelas tersebut dan mendekati meja Annie.

Reiner dan Annie pasti menyadari hal tersebut. Reiner hanya berdiri dengan bungkaman seribu bahasa. Annie langsung saja menyapaku, meski hanya sekali saja ia melihatku. Aku memaklumi, tugasnya memang masih banyak.

Namun satu hal yang membuatku bertambah jengkel. Reiner masih saja berdiri di samping meja Annie. Padahal ia tahu aku sudah berada di samping Annie.

Segera setelah Annie selesai, aku mengajak Annie terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas itu. Reiner yang masih mengawasi teman-temannya mungkin sedikit kebingungan, yang pasti aku tak peduli.

Ketika Annie bertanya, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Franz, Hannah dan Ymir mengajak pergi ke café. Annie hanya bisa diam karena kubilang mereka sudah menunggumu sejak keluar sekolah.

Sesampainya di café, aku memesan terlebih dahulu kopi. Barulah Eren, Mikasa dan Armin mengikuti. Annie ternyata tak ikut. Akan kugunakan saat itu.

"Annie, kau mau?"

"Tak apa, Berth."

"Oh iya, Annie. Tumben sekali kau terlambat keluar?"

"Iya, tugas dari sir Pixis amatlah banyak. Aku cepat selesai setelah Reiner meminjamkanku kertas untuk kusalin."

Akhirnya Annie tepat menuju sasaranku.

"Hmm…. Lagipula tumben sekali Reiner mau membantumu?"

"Ya… begitulah?"

.

.

.

_**TENG… TENG… TENG…**_

Bel mulai berbunyi untuk memberitahu, sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Jawaban kemarin itu masih menggantung di pikiranku hingga sekarang. Apakah benar Reiner menaruh perasaan pada Annie? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?

_**kring… kring… **_

Suara _handphone_ku berdering. Ternyata Annie menelponku.

"Halo?"

"Berth"

"Iya?"

"Bisa kita bertemu?"  
"Ada apa, Annie?"

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu…"

Pikiranku sudah mulai tak waras. Apakah mungkin…

"B-baiklah… Di mana?"

"Di kelasku saja."

"_Hoo_… Baiklah. Tunggu seben…"

**Tuutt... Tuutt… tuutt…**

Annie langsung saja mematikan teleponnya sebelum ucapanku selesai. "Apa iya ia ingin membicarakan hal itu?"

.

.

.

"Annie"

"Uh… Hai…"

"Hmm? Kau tertidur? Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tak apa"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ngg… Berth…"

Entah kenapa tengkukku mulai dibasahi keringat dingin.

"I-iya?"

"A-aku…"

"Hmm?"

"Mau…"

Keheningan tercipta antara kami berdua. Terlebih kelas Annie kosong, karena saat istirahat semua anak keluar dari kelas. Terlihat di depan mataku Annie menundukan kepalanya.

"A-aku m-mau…"

"I-iya?"

"Huh…. Aku mau kita putus?"

"…"

Dugaanku benar, Annie ingin mengatakan hal tersebut, "Tapi kenapa?"

"…"

"Maafkan aku, Berthold…"

"Reiner, huh?" langsung saja aku meng-_skak_ Annie.

"…"

"Huh… memang orang itu…" perasaanku sudah amat tak dapat digambarkan. Mengapa ketika saat aku sudah dapat menghilangkan Reiner, Annie memutuskanku?

Kukorbankan perasaanku pada orang lain hanya untuknya, dan inilah yang ku terima…

"Bagaimana dengan 2 tahun selama ini? Itu waktu yang cukup lama, Annie…" ingin tak kukeluarkan kalimat itu, karena hasilnya pasti nihil. Takkan mengubah keputusan Annie sedikitpun.

"…" Annie tak dapat menjawab kata-kataku. Sempat aku berharap tetesan air mata dari Annie. Namun itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk, "Huft… baiklah. Biarkan semuanya terjadi, Annie. Kalau itu yang terbaik untukmu…" setelah itu aku meninggalkan Annie sendiri di kelas. Sempat ku siratkan senyumku. Senyum yang mungkin akan amat jarang lagi ia lihat dariku…

Tak ada lagi yang ada di pikiranku. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian saja.

.

.

.

"Ah…. Sepertinya ini hukum karma untukku…"

Aku hanya bisa merenung sambil membaringkan tubuh di atas genting sekolah. Cukup nyaman bagiku. Cukup menenangkan pula.

"Hukum alam? Cih! Tak sudi…"

"Pilihan yang buruk…. Mengapa saat itu…. Reiner…. Annie…. Huh, tak ada yang dapat mengerti diriku…"

Tak ada yang konkret di pikiranku. Kata-kata yang cukup _absurd_ keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak peduli, yang penting kata-kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan diriku.

"Bodoh…. Let it be? Cih…"

"Reiner…. Mengapa saat itu kita harus bertemu?"

"Annie…. Terima kasih, uh…"

Langit yang mendung sejak tadi mulai menjatuhkan airnya. Ingin sekali kujatuhkan pula air mataku. Setidaknya aku tak sendirian.

Let it be…

Let it happen…

Let it all…

Everything that happens will never finish…

You can't abort…

You can t refuse…

Whatever happens, let it be…

* * *

**A/N (agains?):**

Ah… serius, ini fic sebenernya ngarah ke mana sih?

Author juga nggak ngerti gimana jadinya. Kalo Ao sih bilang terlalu ngambang akhirnya, dan terlalu sulit dipahami, juga terlalu banyak hal yang nggak jelas di sini.

Sebenernya fic ini udah jadi dari kapan, dan isinya sekedar curahan hati doang… hehehe namun karena author terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, ya… jadi sempat terbengkalai…

Ngomong-ngomong, tentang kalimat-kalimat inggris di atas yang kayak puisi tersebut, kalo inggrisnya ngaco tolong dimaklumin ya… soalnya itu aja dibantu pake mbah gugel translet…

Frans, semoga anda mengerti tujuan dari cerita ini… wkwkwk. Sesuaikah dengan ceritamu? hehehe

Kai, mungkin dirimu menyangka cerita ini mirip dengan kehidupan seseorang yang dekat dirimu, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Ini adalah kehidupan sahabatku… hehehe #halah

Cerca trova lagi aja deh, siapa tau ada yang tahu menahu apa yang pernah terjadi, tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dan tahu apa yang akan terjadi(?)

Mohon maaf atas kegajean cerita ini…

Wkwkwk

Mind to review?

Aoyama akiyoru


End file.
